Teemo's Tales
by TapDat
Summary: Teemo decides to rescue Ashe, and a romance forms between the two as they embark on a mission to find what he is protecting her from. Mature themes will be found inside, Enjoy!


Ashe sighed, She seemed to be forever alone. The prospect of a husband at first, no matter how gruesome the specimen, excited her extremley... she longed for a real man to never leave her needs un-nurtured for.

Her wedding had been an exspencive one, extremley exspencive to say the least with anyone who was an anyone showed up.

Although upon the honey moon she quickly realised that Tryndamere could never be that man as his sword wasnt just coincidentally massive, he was making up for something... A very small something.

The curtains swung back and forth as the cold freljordian air constantly swept into her large royal bedroom, large exspencive paintings and windows alternated along the walls, providing Ashe's Royal Guards could see her at all times, which may have proven a nuisance if they werent all gay. In the middle of the room laid a humbly sized dark blue carpet, bearing the Freljord flag. Ashe sat upon an exceptionaly large queen size bed, choosing to curl up in one corner isolating herself from the rest of the saddening empty bed.

Ashe slowly fell asleep...

*Change POV*

I laughed to myself, if i thought it was going to be this easy, i would have comed for my Queen as soon as i found out she wanted some of this! And the threat upon her life also weighed upon my decision... But when they make an action pact movie that is my life, the director will appreciate the 10 minutes of hard core working out i did whilst listening to eye of the tiger, and suddenly a thought came worthy of my notebook: "Tom Cruise to play me in my movie".

See if you were a technical douche you would say i could have just got in a vent something or i could just go invisable and the mass murder i was commiting tonight upon these guards was unnecessairy, then i would insult their mother and that would be that.

Putting my notebook away, i looked around enjoing the sight of this huge castle completly empty, to which i saw an acsending staircase completly made of ice.

"Cool..."

*Change POV*

Ashe laid frozen, listening to the sound of... People? Dropping to the ground.

"Shit" Ashe whispered.

Realising from the corner of her eyes that it were her Guardsmen. She looked across the room, and say ger bow was across the room, approximetly 4 meters away, more then enough time for her to get noticed and killed aswell.

"Where the fuck is tryndamere?!" She thought to herself.

The latch on her door unlocked, and it was silently pushed open. Ashe was terrifyed and laid there unable to move.

Although she could not her footsteps, she knew the intruder was next to her, inspecting her...

And suddenly felt the warm lips of the intruder touch her ear; "Move and you die."

The voice only heightened her fears, it was deep but echoed with high pitched squeaks.

"I know your awake Ashe, lets not play games yet... I have that sceduled for the tommorow!"

Ashe slowly moved her head right to look into his eyes, but what she saw baffled her beyond belief.

"A Yordle?!" Ashe shouted, he was attired in a completly black robe and balaclava masking his identidy.

"That my dear, is racism." he replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"A Yordle..." Ashe said under her breath.

"Now get up, We need to move immedietly!"

Ashe shivered as she remembered she was completly naked, and would have to expose herself if he made her get up.

"I cant..."

"Your life is in danger! I am here to protect you! I didnt say that did i?"

"You threatened to kill me!"

"I was quoting a movie?! Have you never se... Forget it, but we seriously need to go now!" he replied.

"Im... Im naked under this..."

"Where im from that aint a problem honey."

Ashe could see a smirk emerging from under his mask.

"Just turn around!"

Teemo sighed, but obliged...

* * *

First of hopefully a long and successful series :-) any feedback will be appreciated and you can still have an influence towards the story as i have no idea wtf is going to happen!


End file.
